Explorer
Explorers are those who you hire at the bar to send into expeditions. They can be of two types, Officials and Scavengers. # The group name # The explorer currently in the group icon, stats and level # The combined stats of the explorers of the group # All your explorers Contracts and paying your explorers Each day you have the opportunity to hire new explorers in the bar, those are randomly generated at the beginning of the day. The price for each explorer's contract takes into account their level, and the salary price is based upon the contract price. Every 15 days, you must pay all your explorers, the total salary value is automaticly taken from you, the older explorer will be paid first, and the newest last. From the point that you don't have more oxygens to pay them in the payday, every unpaid explorer will leave, and have a cumulative chance of triggering a Resignation Event. You may dismiss a explorer only after they have received at least one payment. # Your current Oxygens # The explorer's icon, name, stats and category # The explorer's salary # The explorer's contract price # Hire the explorer, and instantly pay the contract price # Remove it from the tavern's list Healing your explorers Whenever your guys fail an expedition, the results may vary. If your explorers fail, they may return with an injury, needing to be headed to the hospital. # Your curreny Oxygens # The explorer's icon, name, stats and category # The chances of the simple treatment being useful and the explorer surviving # Time remaining for the simple treatment # How much the inta-heal costs # Insta-heal, making your explorer recovered and ready to more exploration Explorers atributes Name: All explorers come with a random generated name, but you can change it whenever you want Level: The level of the explorer is the amount of sucessfull expeditions it has made. Future explorers at the bar will have the level raised to match the player's avarage current level. Each level increases the explorer's capacities. Combat Power: The combat power is used when calculating if a combat expedition is successful or not. If the expedition's CP is higher then the aliens', the expedition is successful. If the alien's CP is higher, then the expedition has failed. Scavenge Power: The scavenge power determines how many materials your expedition can bring back to you. Resilience: The resilience is used when the expedition has failed, and determines the future of your group. Favored Weapon/tool: Every worker have a weapon(officials)/tool(scavenger) that likes the most to use. Using the matching type will yield bonus to the explorer. Contract price: The contract is generated with the explorer at the bar, and changes based on its level. * Formula: ((Level*20)/3)-10% ~ ((Level*20)/3)+10% Salary: The amount of Oxygen the explorer must receive when payday comes. * Formula: 20~30% of Contract Price * Each 10 levels, the salary is raised by 15~25% Dismissal Fee: To dismiss a explorer, the player must pay a fee, wich is based on the explorer's current salary * Formula: 50% of current Salary Equipments slots: Each explorer have 2 equipment slots, based on it's type. Official These are the ones that will fight for you and for the colony, their focus is the combat and the killing of aliens, at the cost of having always 0 Scavenge Power, wich means they cannot collect any material. * Name (Editable): * Level: X * Combat Power base: =Level*1~Level*3 ** +2~4 for each Level * Resilience base: =Level*1~Level*3 ** +2~4 for each Level * Scavenge Power: 0 * Favored Weapon (defined when generated): A random weapon * Contract price (defined when generated): = Standard Formula * Salary: Standard Formula * Dismissal fee: Standard Formula * 1 Weapon Slot * 1 Armor slot Scavenger These are the ones who will bring you all the material they find (and can carry), at the cost of really low combat capacity * Name (Editable): * Level: X * Combat Power base: = Level ** +0~1 for each Level * Resilience base: =Level*1~Level*3 ** +2~4 for each Level * Scavenge Power: =Level*5~Level*15 ** +5~10 for each Level * Favored tool(definido quando gerado): Pickaxe/Demolition Hammer/Bottle * Contract price (defined when generated): = Standard Formula * Salary: Standard Formula * Dismissal fee: Standard Formula * 1 Tool Slot * 1 Armor slot